


Plus

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Beyond the Zones [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: BLI, Drabble, Gen, Kind-of a vent fic sorry, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Droid thoughts
Series: Beyond the Zones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843138
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Plus

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t fit super well into the series, and I thought it still belongs here :)

Funny, how robots made for pleasure so easily feel pain. Not funny; just more proof of the corporation’s evils. On first glance, it seems the opposite of efficient, letting your perfect workers _hurt_ when you have the option to prevent it. But if they hurt, if the gears in their joints and the wires in their limbs send aching, throbbing pulses through their diodes and their motherboards, they’ll come to you for relief. It’s one thing to kill their batteries, over years and years, and quite another to build pain into their very beings. And still, the company does it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
